


Glasses

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyeon really, really appreciates Kibum's glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my AFF and tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] because Kibum in glasses does things to me.

Taeyeon licked her lips and pretended to play with her food as she watched Kibum surreptitiously from the other side of the table. He was telling Minho a story about something or other (she honestly couldn’t remember since her attention had been…elsewhere…) and she noted that he was using a lot of hand gestures and facial expressions.

The older boy’s hands were taunting her, moving this way and that as if they were grasping at something. Taeyeon had to cross her legs under the table, relishing the heat that pooled in her core even though it was slowly killing her. Her fork kept moving over her plate distractedly while she traced each delicious vein that stuck out under his smooth, tan skin. At one point, his hands moved toward his face, pushing the bridge of his glasses up on his nose and causing Taeyeon to hold back a small whimper.

He wasn’t playing fair. Those glasses were the last fucking straw for her poor nerves.

How could she even pretend to not take notice of Kibum’s sharp cheekbones, his sculpted eyebrows, and his deep chocolate eyes when he was basically flaunting them in front of her? She could feel herself pout; hating that she could look but not touch. Because, unfortunately for her, Kibum was off limits.

For now.

Taeyeon set down her fork and pushed her tray away, causing Minho to give her a quizzical look. Sliding his arm around her back comfortingly, he moved in to kiss the corner of her mouth delicately before breathing into her ear, “Are you okay? You hardly ate and I know how hungry you get after a long day of practice…” His voice trailed off, ever the concerned boyfriend. Without taking her gaze from the perfection that is Kim Kibum’s collarbones, Taeyeon shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into his embrace.

She loved the way she and Minho fit together; loved how much he genuinely cared for her. But she couldn’t deny that their new friend was slowly driving her to her breaking point.

As if sensing her mood, Minho chuckled to himself and kissed her hair. Slowly, he began rubbing Taeyeon’s shoulders, tracing each curve with his fingertips so that they danced across her skin. Goosebumps followed in his wake and soon Taeyeon was like putty in his hands, moving into him until she was sitting squarely in his lap.

Kibum, who had been telling a really great story – or so he had thought – before the couple had begun doing…well whatever it was they were doing, stopped talking and just stared, mesmerized by the sight before him.

Minho had Taeyeon unraveling beneath his hands: his fingertips running lightly over her sharp collar bones, up the sides of her delicate neck, and then back down to the top of her breasts. Kibum gulped and looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone else was watching. He felt a sharp jolt to his groin as Taeyeon released a breathy moan that she seemed incapable of holding back for any longer and he realized that there was literally no one around them.

When he returned his gaze to the pair, Minho was looking at him heatedly over Taeyeon’s shoulder, mouthing along her fair skin as he nipped and sucked. Kibum felt his pants tighten even more at the look and didn’t know how to respond when Minho’s deep voice spoke softly across the table, “Like what you see, Bummie?”

Kibum could only blink dumbly in reply. He fought back the urge to climb over the table and kiss that knowing smirk off of the other boy’s face while he explored every inch of Taeyeon’s lithe body, but only just. As if aware of his gaze, Taeyeon opened her eyes and looked right at him, not holding anything back now as Minho shifted under her, grabbing her tiny hips and grinding her hard into his lap. She moaned at the sensation, licking her lips wantonly. Out of habit, Kibum pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and was shocked when Taeyeon let out a loud whimper, letting her head roll back while her small hands dug into Minho’s forearms as if she had just-

“Tae?” Minho asked, stopping his movements so that she could catch her breath.

Blinking dazedly, Taeyeon’s stare once again returned to Kibum even as Minho pet her hair and kissed her shoulder lovingly.

“Tae did you…?” Minho trailed off at the embarrassed look that suddenly crossed over the girl’s face.

“Oh my god!” she said, squealing in panic as she clambered off of Minho’s lap and scurried away to the girl’s bathroom. The two boys followed her movements in shock until the door to the bathroom blocked their view and they had no choice but to look at each other.

“What…what just happened?” Kibum finally managed, aware of just how gravelly his voice had become and the fact that his pants were definitely still tented.

“She’s really sensitive?” Minho offered, his hand ruffling through his hair at the thought and a large smile stealing over his face. “Damn, I wish I could get her to come without even touching her,” he added almost as an afterthought.

“But you were touching her…”

Minho gave him a droll stare, “yeah, but she was already halfway there before I even noticed. And that wasn’t my doing, trust me.”

Kibum didn’t know what to say, so he just sat there numbly. Seconds ticked by until the boys had been sitting there for five minutes and there was still no sign of Taeyeon.

“I better go check on her,” Minho said, rising to his feet only to be stopped by a firm hand on his wrist. Kibum stood up instead, crossing the short distance between them until he hovered only inches away from Minho’s face. The younger boy breathed in a shaky breath at the proximity, Kibum’s head tilting in response as if he was pleased. His strong hand traced up and down Minho’s arm until he was cupping his neck and drawing the younger boy into him, “Let me.”

Minho nodded quickly in agreement, not even registering that the brief kiss Kibum had left on his lips was their first official kiss as he watched the older man saunter toward the bathroom. He checked briefly to see if anyone was paying attention before he opened the door and slipped in.

Kibum silently padded into the bathroom not sure what to expect. His heart sank a little when he saw that Taeyeon was staring intently at herself in the mirror, an odd look on her face as she made eye contact with him through the mirror. Crowding up behind her, he gently placed his large hand on her side. She breathed in deeply before turning to face him.

“Tae, I’m sorry if…” but before he could finish, she cut him off with a passionate kiss and all but jumped on him. Taken by surprise, he made sure to catch his balance before returning her kiss with fervor, licking into her mouth until they were both panting.

Her strong fingers traced his face, lingering over his glasses. Kibum, thinking she wanted them out of the way, reached up and began to remove them only to be stopped by a painful bite to his neck, “Don’t you dare remove those glasses, Kim Kibum.”

“O-okay?” was all he could get in before she was once again taking his breath away. They fought for control, but in the end it was Kibum who pushed Taeyeon into a stall and against the wall, using his hips to keep her in place as his hands captured her wrists and brought them above her head.

“Damn you’re sexy,” he breathed, allowing himself to take in the sight of her: her breathing ragged and her lips red and swollen from their kisses.

Kibum scrunched his nose, moving his glasses unconsciously so that he could see better. Taeyeon whined as her knees gave out, her full weight now resting on his firm hips and allowing her to finally feel all of him.

“Ngh,” she moaned, canting her hips to better feel his impressive erection as it rubbed against her. The small motion gave Kibum pause as he realized just how lost they both were. “Shit,” he breathed, leaning down to breathe in her sweet, heady scent at the delicate curve of her neck.

“I want to fuck you so badly right now,” he whispered into her skin, kissing every inch he could reach. His ministrations drove Taeyeon mad with want and she fought free of his hold on her wrists, simultaneously grabbing onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Then do it,” she moaned, the desperation in her voice cutting Kibum to his core.

“I-I shouldn’t.”

“I don’t care,” Taeyeon whined, wrapping her long legs more firmly around him.

His control snapped and he sucked hard on her shoulder, determined to mark her in some way. He allowed his hands to roam over her toned legs, loving that all of her milky skin was at his disposal. When his hands finally reached her sorry excuse for shorts, he pushed the fabric aside and drove his fingers into her. Taeyeon gasped, Kibum’s sudden penetration unexpected but welcomed.

She stared down at him, her breasts blocking most of her view, but her eyes only really wanted to see one thing: those damn glasses. Leaning away from the wall, she licked at the sweat that was beading on Kibum’s face as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. Taeyeon couldn’t help but appreciate the desperate way he clung to her, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his eyes darkened with passion. She traced his face with her hands, trailing over every feature until it drove him wild.

“Ah!” she cried, unprepared for the empty feeling at her core when Kibum withdrew his fingers. She almost complained until she realized that he was unbuttoning his jeans and working down the zipper.

Taeyeon licked her lips at the promise in his heated gaze as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, brushing his plump lips down her nose to her mouth and leaving her dizzy with need. Her hands tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, urging him on as he slowly entered her. Compared to the quick thrusts of his fingers, Kibum seemed determined to set a slow pace. His dick rubbed against her in every right way and she couldn’t help but moan loudly at the sensation.

“God you’re huge,” she managed in between pants. His hips snapped at her words, breaking his pattern of slow, even thrusts. Kibum rotated his pelvis, digging into her wet heat with everything he had.

“Bigger than Minho?” He asked darkly, not sure where the question came from but curious to hear the answer. Taeyeon blushed, glancing away instead of saying anything. But her silence was answer enough, and Kibum chuckled. He couldn’t wait to see for himself, but for now he was content with taking what he needed from Taeyeon.

“Fuck,” Taeyeon breathed, her voice cracking as Kibum began a new pace. His hips smacked against her ass as he fucked her against the wall, his breathing ragged and his hair falling into his face. She bobbed on him, moving with him as much as she could as they both chased their orgasm. Kibum’s cock hit that sweet spot within her over and over and she began to feel that familiar heat spread out slowly from her core.

Glancing down at their writhing bodies, her gaze trailed from the powerful thrusts of his hips to the tight grip his large hands had on her hips. His stomach was hidden beneath his shirt but she could just imagine the skin pulled tight over defined abs as he worked her over, his nipples hard and his chest heaving from the effort.

“I’m a-almost…” she gasped as Kibum continued his assault. He nodded, the jerky movement tell her that he was just as close. The movement distracted her in her slow appraisal of his form, her eyes landing on the very thing that had started this whole mess.

“Your – ngh – ‘s sexy,” she murmured, words barely escaping her due to the power of Kibum’s thrusts.

“W-what?” His gaze locked with hers as he tried to hear what she was saying, his focus barely able there due to the amazing feeling of her tight heat clenching down on him. Looking into his handsome face, Taeyeon’s orgasm hit her before she could respond, the silver frames that outlined Kibum’s heated gaze too much for her to handle.

As her body shook in his embrace, Kibum lost control; his cum spurting into her as his own orgasm hit. Taeyeon moaned at the sensation, her nails digging into his flesh as she attempted to control her breathing.

It took several minutes before either of them could think clearly. Kibum’s forehead rested on Taeyeon’s breast as she stroked his hair and played with his piercings. Slowly, she unwrapped her legs and slid down his body, the movement causing Kibum’s cock to hang limp between them. She reached down a hand to stroke it appreciatively before tucking it back into his briefs and zipping his pants. Kibum reached to grab toilet paper but she stopped him, liking the idea of his cum in and on her a little bit longer.

He smiled down at her, drawing her in with a firm grip on her waist so that he could kiss her sweetly.

“What were you trying to say earlier?” he teased, nipping her jaw playfully as he finally led them out of the stall and checked his reflection in the bathroom mirrors. Taeyeon watched him through hooded eyes as he smoothed his clothes and flattened his hair, his hands finally resting on his glasses to straighten them.

“Stop it,” she whimpered no longer able to stand the injustice of it all.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “What-?”

“It’s not fair! You with your face and your big sexy hands and those goddamn glasses!”

“My…glasses…?” he asked, taken aback at her random outburst.

“Yes! Your glasses!” she said, stepping forward until she could grab the offending spectacles and remove them from his stunned face.

“These are my old pair - my other ones broke and my contacts were bothering me…”

Taeyeon could only gape at him. “Well you’re only going to wear these from now on, got it?”

“Uh…” but with the look she gave him he could tell he didn’t really have a choice. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” she smiled, gently replacing his glasses onto his face. She leaned in for a final kiss before flouncing over to the door. “Come on, let’s go get Minho. I bet he feels left out - poor baby.”

Kibum had no choice but to follow her back into cafeteria. Thankfully it was still empty and no one seemed to notice them exiting the girl’s restroom. As they approached their booth, he noted that Minho did look like a lost puppy, silently staring ahead with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

“Took you long enough,” he griped, looking up at the two as Taeyeon sat down on the other side of the booth. Kibum sat down next to Minho, wrapping his arm around the younger man and playing with the collar of his tshirt.

“Don’t worry, Minho-yah, I’ll take care of you later.”


End file.
